


Mirrored Gravity

by Control_Room



Series: The W-lly Franks Twins [35]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Art, Changelings, Cute, Demons, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hugs, Illustrated, Kisses, M/M, Magic, Sweet, commission, my art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room
Summary: Shawn's seen a lot of weird stuff in this family.This takes the cake.
Relationships: Shawn Flynn/Willy Franks
Series: The W-lly Franks Twins [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1016235
Comments: 12
Kudos: 9





	Mirrored Gravity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarieLamb_B](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieLamb_B/gifts).



> Both the Fic and the Art have been commissioned by the absolutely wonderful Marie <3 thank you so much ily <3 ;;;

Shawn had gotten quite used to strange things going on in their cottage. Things like Wally, Sammy, and Thomas sleeping on a couch all piled one on top of the other. Marina and Linda making a sculpture out of moving ink, then setting it ablaze. Gonner’s odd experiments with wires and potions. But this?

This took the cake.

Twisting the ring on his finger, a forming habit, he managed to comment on the situation.

“Wills.”

“Yeah?”

“Why are ye on the ceiling?”

“Huh?”

“Yer on the ceiling.”

“I am?” 

Willy glanced at himself, and found Shawn to be correct - he was, indeed, on the ceiling.

“Huh. So I am.”

“Do you know… _why_ yer defying the laws of physics? Or how?” Shawn asked, trying to sound nonchalant, but his intrigue dumped excitement into his tone. Willy shrugged. “No clue at all?”

“No, not really,” the man confessed, the soft red of his mouth contrasting with the rich dark tones of his face as he yawned and stretched. “It’s not exactly an everyday thing, ya know.”

“Yeah, I know,” Shawn nodded, then leaned against the wall. “How do ye suppose we’ll get ye down from all the way up there?”

Shawn had a point - the ceiling of the cabin was rather high up, and had Shawn not looked up to determine where the slight sound of snoring was coming from, it would have been unlikely that anyone would have spotted the snoozing janitor. 

“What do you think about a rope?” Willy suggested. Shawn nodded and headed out to the shed to grab the coil that rested there. When he returned, he tossed the end up to Willy, who snatched it out of the air. “Try and pull me down.”

Shawn pulled - and then rose up along the rope himself, with an exclamation of surprise. 

“Wills?!” 

“Uh, if you’re gonna ask if you’re comin’ up, the answer is yes!” Willy yelled, but with an incredulous look on his face. “Stop! Go back down the rope, quick!”

Shawn scurried backwards, and his toes brushed the floor once more. He and Willy looked at one another and burst out laughing. 

“Number one, I’ve got no idea how to get you down,” Shawn guffawed, “And number two, hell! That was weird as all hell in a soup pot!”

“Yep, I’m with you on that!” 

Shawn twisted his ring again, and Willy bit his lip, and tried to swim through the air. He looked like a puppy in water for the first time - hovering in the same place despite the effort and will to move along. 

“What time is it?” Willy questioned. “Maybe when Gonner gets back from school she can figure out somethin’ to get me down.”

“It’s twelve,” Shawn answered after glancing at his watch. Willy groaned. “I know it’s a pain, muirnín, but she’s not gonna be of use. We’re gonna have to figure this one out on our own.”

“Well, then, let’s think,” Willy replied. “How would you get down from a ceiling?”

“I don’t think I would be on a ceiling in the first place,” Shawn responded with ease. Willy nodded, and sighed a, “That’s fair.”

“Now, what about… um, ya demon?” Shawn fumbled. “Mirror. Mirry. Can that lil’ bastard do anything to help?”

Willy looked over at the corner of the ceiling. 

“He’s too busy laughin’ his tush off,” Willy pouted. Shawn wanted to kiss him, and then climbed up the rope that Willy still held and twisted in nervous knots. “Yeah, yeah, laugh it off dumba- Oh! Hello, Shawn. What’re ya doin’ up here?”

“I’m gonna give my absolutely gorgeous fiance a big kiss, ‘cause he’s the cutest fella I’ve ever met in my whole life,” Shawn stated, before putting his hands on the sides of Willy’s face, pulling him close and kissing his nose, then his lips. “There. How was that?”

“Lovely,” Willy giggled, then noticed - “We’re on the floor.”

“Oh, are we?” Shawn looked down, lifting his toes and finding his heels firmly on the polished wood floors. “Wow. That was some trip, if ye ask me.”

“It was,” Willy agreed, and pecked Shawn’s cheek. “I guess that I just had to feel like flyin’ to come back to earth, doncha think?”

Shawn erupted into full laughter, Willy’s soft giggling accompanying it. He wrapped his arms around Willy, swaying slightly in time with the rhythm of the turntable, until he realized that no one had turned it on, and it certainly was not playing when he came in from his walk. 

“D’ye hear that?” he murmured by Willy’s ear. The man cocked his head, like a dog might, and nodded. “The turntable’s on fer some reason.”

“Leave it on,” Willy coaxed him, kissing his cheek with a smile Shawn could feel. “It’s nice. Wanna dance?”

“With you?” Shawn felt his heart flutter. “Of course. I’d love to.”

They turned and swayed, as though they were reeds by the shoreline, soft water wafting around them, only them in the ocean of their home. It was a genuine, sweet, lovely, fun, wonderful time for them both, each laughing and humming along to the beat. 

“Oh, I love ya,” Willy sighed, smiling, leaning up just a tad to kiss Shawn. Shawn grinned broadly, and kissed him back. “I’m so happy you’re here, with me….”

“I’m happy yer here with me, too,” Shawn beamed. “And that we’ve got the family, and everythin’, and everyone, and can work together… I’m so happy we’re here.”

“Do you think our house is haunted?” Willy asked, not quite out of nowhere, but Shawn certainly was not expecting it. His head lifted from Willy’s shoulder, looking into his eyes with some surprise. “Well, aside from Mirror. But he normally’d tell me if something supernatural was goin’ on in our vicinity.”

“What do you think? Do you think it’s haunted?” Shawn looked around, his eyes resting once more on Willy. Willy shook his head. “Well, that’s good enough for me. Maybe Mirror built up some extra power he couldn’t control. What do you think o’ that?”

“Possible, possible,” Willy nodded, smiling. “As said in ‘Sherlock Holmes’, once you rule out the impossible, what remains however shocking, must be the truth, or somethin’ like that, but our problem is that what happened was, according to most people, ‘impossible’.”

“Y’know what?” Shawn rolled his eyes, and dipped Willy, making him laugh. “I don’t quite think I care enough to find out what caused it. What matters is yer safe down here on earth with me.”

“Agreed,” Willy’s chuckle was infectious, and Shawn found himself grinning as his fiance kissed his cheeks, once left, once right. “You’re my lovely leprechaun, you know? LepreShawn. It works, doesn’t it?”

“Terribly,” Shawn wrinkled his nose, but his eyes twinkled. “Terribly well, that is.”

***

The next incident occurred while they were at work. Shawn was happily stitching away at his quota of dolls, prideful that it was coming along smoothly. Johan did not mind one in every few dolls to have crooked smiles, he laughed and remarked that it gave them personality and would make them collectors items, and Shawn was more than happy to agree, remarking that the man’s ass could also potentially be a collector’s item. Whist Joey was clearly not amused, Henry certainly was. 

“Is there no time that you don’t think about fella’s butts, though?” Willy had questioned later, brown eyes sparkling with mirth. Shawn could just imagine the kick Mirror was getting out of those words, and decided to indulge the man. 

“Not really,” Shawn shrugged one shoulder to keep his grip on his paintbrush. “All this irish brain thinks about is butts and stuff.”

“And stuff?” Willy rose a brow, his lips twitching in amusement. “What kind of stuff?” 

“How much I’d like to sweep you off your feet,” Shawn replied, finally looking up to the man - and realizing that he was hovering beside his loft, not merely standing beside him in his usual work station. “Um. Wills? How’d you get up here? Some sort of voodoo hoodoo magic again?”

Willy looked down.

“Huh. Didn’t notice again,” he remarked, pursing his lips. He looked so positively adorable that Shawn just _had_ to kiss him, and so he did. Willy shrieked as gravity grabbed him, and his arms instinctively wrapped around Shawn’s shoulders and pulled him down with him. Luckily, they landed on two giant plushies, a Boris and a Charlie. They looked at each other with wide eyes, bursting into laughter and surprise. “I’m really startin’ to think that Mirror _is_ up to something with doing that.”

“That whippersnapper tryin’ to make us kiss?” Shawn laughed, and Willy laughed happily along. A mischievous light Shawn adored came into his eye. He leaned close to whisper in a sing-song tone, “Somethin’s on your mind….”

“We can fool him, if you wanna know how,” he replied, grinning coyly. “Play the same trick back, if you will.”

“Oh?” Shawn felt an excitement bloom in his chest as he grinned in return. “And just how do we do that, muirnín?”

“Listen closely,” Willy replied, then cupped his hand by Shawn’s ear to whisper his plot. Grinning ever wider now, Shawn marveled at the cleverness of his Willy. After he finished muttering his plan, he looked at him. “What do you think, Shawn?”

“Absolutely great,” Shawn replied. “And I’m one hundred percent certain that I can get the trio’s help to make it work all the better. Even if they don’t wanna, I’ve got _blackmail_.”

“Even on my own brother?” Willy gasped in mock offence. Shawn stammered an excuse, silenced by a kiss. “Don’t worry, I’ll never tell him. Go on ahead. Have fun. I wish there would be a way for you to see Mirror’s reaction to it all, but alas, there ain’t.”

“I’m sure that Jameson would be happy to relay it to me,” Shawn shrugged. “It’s still a great way to get back at him.”

‘Get back at what?’ Mirror asked, returning from his foray into the lighting system after the couple had come back to earth, in that literal sense. ‘Gonna ambush Thomas for stealing his belt? Gotta see that!’

Willy only answered the demonic fae with a smile.

***

“G’night Shawn,” Willy yawned, snuggling into bed beside his partner. Shawn, wrapping an arm around him and giving a gentle squeeze, kissed his forehead. “I love ya. See ya in the morning.”

“Goodnight, Willy,” Shawn hummed. “I love you, too.”

Before long, the sleepy janitor was in dreamland, and Shawn knew that Mirror was too - unlike usually. Mirror was out like a light, thanks to some magic spells of binding that Joey found for them.

Shawn slipped out of bed, and let in Jameson and the three boyfriends. 

Jameson glanced around, then up at the ceiling corner. He nodded with a slight smile. 

“Alright,” Shawn whispered, feeling his own smile grow. “Let’s do this, then.”

***

Mirror, groggy, stretched out each unnatural joint in his body, neck cracking in forty places. 

He found everything, everything, upside down.

Even the pictures on the walls. 

Confused by the situation, he looked around, seeing Willy and Shawn still cuddling in bed, in their _upside down bed_.

He had no idea what was happening, and even his unending humor seemed quenched by the encapsulation of his world _literally_ upside down. 

Needless to say, he disliked it. Immensely. He poked Willy’s face with a fingerlike claw to wake him fully, and the man rose a brow as he gazed at him.

‘Why is everything on the ceiling,’ he demanded, his voice crackling without humor, but with confusion and mild curiosity. Willy only tilted his head in question to understand. ‘You’re on the ceiling.’

“I most definitely am not on the ceiling,” Willy mumbled in reply, snuggling back into Shawn’s side to stifle his laughter. “You’re on the ceiling.”

‘I am not!’ Mirror gasped, then spasmed with mirth. ‘How can _I_ be on the ceiling?’

“Maybe you lost track of how gravity works,” Willy cuddled closer to Shawn. “That’s something a demon like ya could do, right?”

‘I don’t think so,’ Mirror replied, and burst out into laughter, some shocked, some self incriminating. ‘I’m pretty sure that ain’t somethin’ I can do.’

“You can’t switch off gravity?” Willy inquired, peering at him with one eye. “That’s _not_ one of your nut job abilities?”

‘It is, though I am limited to my tormentees,’ Mirror guffawed, then froze, looking at Willy with big eyes that still held merriment. ‘Oh ho ho, Mister Clever Willy, caught me red handed, huh?’

“Precisely,” Willy replied, smug. Shawn poked his head up, looking to his fiance. “G’morning, Shawn.”

“Top o’ the mornin’ to you, Willy,” Shawn yawned. He grimaced after. “Feels weird to wake up like this. Did the demon fess up?”

“Just did,” Willy flipped off Mirror, making the devil stick his tongue out at the two. “Apparently he can’t switch off gravity for everyone.”

“Wouldn’t be surprised if he secretly could,” Shawn muttered. Mirror settled onto Willy’s head, shrinking to be a size relative to a ping pong ball. “Er, Wills, question.”

“Yeah, love?”

“How the hell do _we_ get down from here?”

Everything had been nailed to the ceiling. And they were taped to their bed. Willy had evidently not thought of that. 

“Um.”

“Very much um.”

***

It took a while, effort, and Shawn falling flat on his face, but in time, they managed to get down and right everything to its proper location. Shawn counted about three hundred nails before he lost track, and Willy was snoozing on the couch yet again from the work out. 

Shawn looked over the edge of his book when the motion of Willy stretching his arms caught his eye, and to his surprise, he noticed Willy floating once more, about two feet above the couch’s cushions. It was, admittedly, the perfect height for Shawn to put his arms under him to hold him, even weightless, so he did. Acting on his impulse merely was something Shawn tended to do and benefited (or lost) from doing so. 

“Hello, darling Willy of mine,” Shawn greeted the waking man. Willy grinned and kissed him, and plopped into Shawn’s arms. “I love you. Floating or not.”

“I love you, Shawn,” Willy responded happily. “It looks like Mirror wanted to get the last laugh. Kudos to him for the effort, doncha think?”

“Yep,” Shawn beamed. “All in all, ‘twas an excellently fun time for all of us, I suppose.”

Willy glanced over his shoulder and frowned for a moment, rolling his eyes. 

“What did Mirror say?” Shawn asked with curiosity. Willy shrugged. “Aw, come on, tell me!”

“He commented on a threesome idea,” Willy grumbled, and Shawn laughed. “I’d rather not have that spawn of the devil involved with you and me.”

“And I’m pretty sure he was only joking, Willy,” Shawn assured him. Willy sighed and nodded. “He did do a good job of making us weightless though.”

“I’d rather have another kiss.”

“Anything for you, muirnín.”


End file.
